


Mine

by brothermine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothermine/pseuds/brothermine
Summary: “I can smell him on you.”





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



The door has barely shut before Mycroft’s hands are on him; grip harsh and secure, the wall behind his back cold and solid. Sherlock grunts as his shoulders make contact, exhales softly as his brother leans in close.

“I can smell him on you,” Mycroft murmurs. There’s an edge to his voice—the words a near snarl. The look in his eyes is possessive, territorial. He looks every bit the Alpha.

Sherlock adores making his brother jealous.

“What do we do about that?” is the response, Sherlock’s tone almost mocking.

Mycroft wipes the smirk from his face with a kiss.


End file.
